Thinking Day
World Thinking Day, formerly Thinking Day, is celebrated annually on 22 February by all Girl Guides and Girl Scouts. It is also celebrated by Scout and Guide organizations and some boy-oriented associations around the world. It is a day when they think about their "sisters" (and "brothers") in all the countries of the world, the meaning of Guiding, and its global impact. In 2013, Girl Scouts of the USA made the Thinking Day patch an official award that can now be worn on the front of the uniform. Daisy Requirements ]] Groups of people are called communities. You’re part of lots of communities! Your Daisy troop is one, and so is your class at school. You can help your communities by being a good neighbor. Find out how in this badge. # Explore your school # Discover your city or town # See what makes your state special Brownie Requirements ]] Communities often celebrate what makes them special. A Brownie group is a community! Other communities—your town, state, and country—have celebrations, like ceremonies or parades. They might also celebrate by building statues or museums. In this badge, find out what your communities do to celebrate all the people in them. # Explore community symbols # Sing together # Follow the parade # Be a landmark detective # Join a ceremony or celebration Junior Requirements ]] Do you ever wonder exactly what government is and what it does? Active citizens should know the basics of government, so here’s your chance to go behind the scenes. In this badge, you’ll explore laws that affect you every day, meet people who work in government, and be active in government yourself! # Decide what being an active citizen means to you # Go inside government # Look into laws # Report on the issues # Get involved in government Cadette Requirements ]] As a Girl Scout Cadette, you probably know how good it feels to use your energy and skills to solve a problem and help others. Democratic governments exist to help citizens with differing opinions find common ground—the place where people’s thoughts, opinions, and beliefs intersect. Whether it’s Congress, your state, or the local town council, elected leaders often have to make trade-offs, giving up some things they favor to gain support for others. In this badge, investigate how our government does it—and how you can, too. # Get to know someone different from you # Make decisions in a group # Explore civil debate # Understand a compromise # Find common ground through mediation Senior Requirements ]] In a democracy like ours, voting isn’t just a right—it’s a responsibility. It’s how you make your voice heard and make choices about how you think things should be done in government. In this badge, you’ll explore the importance of voting and find out about the electoral process in the United States and around the world. # Find out more about elections # Investigate the ins and outs of voting # Get out the vote # Plan a campaign # Explore voting in other countries Ambassador Requirements ]] You want your voice heard. It’s so important that one of your Leadership Journeys is about just that—speaking up about, and acting on, issues that are crucial in your world. And if you want your voice heard by government, it helps to know about public policy: the laws and government actions surrounding particular issues. To influence public policy, it’s important to know how a citizen can work to effect change in her community, her country, and her world. This Ambassador Citizen badge is your opportunity to find out. # Find out how activists advocate for change # Engage as a global citizen # Dig into national or state public policy # Explore local or community policy # See public policy creation in action Additional Resources * Brownie uniforms from around the world. * https://www.girlscouts.org/en/about-girl-scouts/global/world-thinking-day.html * https://www.wagggs.org/en/our-world/ Category:Daisies Category:Brownies Category:Juniors Category:Cadettes Category:Seniors Category:Ambassadors Category:Girl Scouts of the USA